1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position adjustment mechanism, and more particularly, to a mechanism for adjusting the position of grinding wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently grinding facilities have been widely adopted, particularly use of grinding wheels can be seen in manufacturing factories such that surfaces of ground workpieces can be polished and smooth. Accordingly, grinding wheels are widely welcomed by public consumers. Among grinding wheels, sand wheels are used more widely.
For conventional sand wheels, diameters of abrasive grains in a sand wheel are approximately the same. Therefore, in case people intend to proceed with mirror grinding for workpieces, they need to perform, in sequence, a rough grinding process and then a fine grinding process so as to obtain ground workpieces as desired. In other words, working processes with sand wheels having abrasive grains of various diameters are necessary.
However, it is cumbersome for those who proceed with the above-mentioned working processes. If a rough-grinding sand wheel and a fine-grinding sand wheel use the same driving device, steps attaching and detaching the sand wheels are required. In these occasions, people have to take into account of the problems, when attaching and detaching the sand wheels, such as dynamic balance, concentricity, roundness, and so forth. Taking care of these problems is of very much time consuming.
Further, in another design of the conventional art, two sand wheels of different specifications are mounted in the same grinding machine on two individual driving devices. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a perspective view illustrating a conventional grinding machine with dual sand wheels, the grinding machine has two sand wheels 1,2 driven by different motors 3,4. Such arrangement, though saves the cumbersome steps of attaching and detaching the sand wheels, still requires, as the conventional art mentioned above, two machining steps, i.e. rough grinding and fine grinding. Nevertheless, both the above-mentioned two conventional designs need an end-measuring step prior to the fine grinding and after the rough grinding so as to precisely locate a starting position for the fine grinding step. This, however, not only adds burden on working procedure, but also runs a potential risk on erroneous end-measurements.
Accordingly, the conventional grinding machines, as mentioned above, have a poor practicality, and as such, improvement thereto is necessary.